Legend of Zelda: Goddess of Pride
by GalacticWAR
Summary: Ganondorf has awaken a new wepon to try to take the triforce. Link is living in Lon Lon Ranch while this happens. And during what seems to be a normal day at the marketplace in Castle Town turns out to be a complete disaster. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Are you sure she is going to help us?" Ganondorf asked, his hands were clenched behind his back. The king was not looking at the Gerudo woman he was talking to.

"Well... my lord, I am almost positive she will," the woman looked away. She was, as all Gerudo women were, tall, strong, and beautiful with her dark skin and red hair. Her golden eye shadow had almost come off, because of the snow outside. Her metallic gold eyes looked up at Ganondorf, both fearing him and respecting him at the same time.

Ganondorf turned his head and eyed the woman with unforgiving hatred. With a very unkind tone he answered, "What do you mean? Do you not think she will help us? Are you doubting your own decisions to come here to find her?!"

The woman winced, "N-No, my lord! I-I just can't say that she will help us at the moment. I-I have never met her before, s-so I would not know."

The lord of the Gerudos turned around to look at the woman. She was looking up at him fearfully. He clenched his fist by his side and hissed, "Get out of my sight, I wish not to see you again until we have found the girl. _Do not _disappoint me."

The woman took in a shaky breath bowed and said, "We will not disappoint you, my lord!"

As she turned and started to leave Ganondorf whispered, "You better, or I will have your head..."

If the young woman heard the king she did not acknowledged it for she just simply walked out, into the freezing cold.

Ganondorf and most of the Gerudos were out in the snowy mountain range of Snow Peak, in the land of Hyrule. They had were looking for a girl they know nothing about. All Ganondorf knew was that she was a key to finding the triforce. He had looked all over Hyrule for the it, but could not seem to find it.

However, one day something came up. One of the Gerudos who worked in the archives at Gerudo Fortress found something. She was looking at old scroll in order to find something to help Ganondorf find the triforce when she found something very interesting. It was an old story written by some of the first Gerudo.

It was a story about a strange woman coming to them for help. They described her as elegant and beautiful, but also sinister and cold. She had come to the Gerudos for help. She wanted them to hide her from something, but the Gerudos at the time didn't know what she was hiding from or why. As the story went on, that the strange woman became more and more comfortable living with the Gerudos. She began to enjoy the way the the woman lived, and she grew accustomed to it. Nevertheless, the woman was still wary of everything around her. When she had come to trust them she told them that she was the person who started the first war.

One day the leader of the Gerudos decided that a group of strong woman would go all over Hyrule to such for woman who would join the Gerudo Thieves. The strange woman was chosen to go and help them out. One of the first places that they went was Snow Peak. The leader instead that they would go there first. However, no one knows what happened to them. They never came back. In the scroll the Gerudo woman had written thought that they were all in the ice, still alive.

Ganondorf thought if he woke this mysterious woman up that she would be grateful for freeing her. If that all went well then maybe she would help him find the triforce. After that he would kill her and take the triforce for himself. Ganondorf smiled to himself thinking about all of that power that he would be able to consume. He could take over the world with that type of power! He could become a god! Everything and everyone would have to obey him! "That would be nice. To have all the power in the world..." Ganondorf chuckled gleefully to himself. "Nothing could stop me. Not even the goddesses!"

"Lord Ganondorf! Lord Ganondorf!" a voice called from outside. A woman came running into his cloth covered tent.

Ganondorf turned to glare at the young Gerudo, "What is it? This better be good."

The woman stopped and bowed in front of him, "My lord, we have found her!"

Ganondorf grinned wickedly, "I will see her at once!"

The woman did a quick, "Yes, my lord," and led him out of the warm tent.

Ganondorf shivered violently as the cold air blasted him in the face. _Curse this __weather, _he thought wrapping his cloak closer around his body. All around him, the Gerudo where in thick, heavy furs and all had a type of digging tool, whether it was an pickaxe or ashovel. As He passed the Gerudo women from ancient times, covered in ice, he thought, _Those are the Gerudos who must have came with the girl into the blasted wasteland... My __fellow Gerudos have made much progress uncovering them the last two days..._

Ganondorf stopped to look at one of the ancient Gerudo women. She was not like the woman he was so used to seeing. She had the dark skin, yes, but her hair and the color of her eyes were wrong. Her hair was light strawberry red and her eyes were a dark brown. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes to look closely at her face. It looked surprised as if something had just came out of the snow... _This is very strange... We must ask them once we wake them __up from their icy prisons. _Ganondorf tuned and told the young Gerudo who was leading him to continue.

Up ahead Ganondorf saw something glowing with blue power. As he got closer the stronger the power he felt snow was getting higher at this point as well. This way the Gerudo king had to struggle his way through the snow.

When Ganondorf finally reached his destination he saw that the object glowing with power was a beautiful case made out of ice. There were carvings along the side of the prison, the carvings looked like pictures. It showed a story that Ganondorf was very familiar with. The story how the land of Hyrule was made. The top was showered with snow, but when he cleared the snow away he saw a young woman who laid inside. Her long black hair fell down to her waist and her skin was as pale as the snow all around Ganondorf. She was tall a lean, and she looked to be about in her twenties.

As Ganondorf admired the girl he noticed a writing in an strange, ancient language in one of the corners of the lid. "Have one of you seen this?" he asked pointing to the writing. One for the woman around the icy prison came up and looked closely at what Ganondorf was looking at, "No, my lord, but we will have someone write it down so we can take it back the the forces."

A grin creeped up into Ganondorf's face. This was it. After this there was no way that he could not get the triforce now. He started laughing. There was no way that his plan would fail. With this woman at his side he bet he could be anything. "Let's open up this old, ice coffin. The Gerudos will rule the world after this!"

The woman around him cheered. Then, together they pulled back the lid to the case.

As soon as the top of the old, ice coffin banged to the floor the woman's eyes opened. They slowly looked around her taking the scene in. Her eyes were a dark royal purple. As she sat up she looked at Ganondorf, "You are a Gerudo, are you not?"

Ganondorf gave a crooked smile and bowed, "Yes, I am King Ganondorf. Lord of the Gerudos."

The woman looked at Ganondorf with uncertainty as she said, "My name is Sheera. Now... why have you freed me from my prison?"

**DISCLAIMER= All Zelda characters belong to Nintendo. All that I**

**(LittleSilverStream) own would be the mystery woman Sheera that was in the case.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Link looked around him, but all he could see was black. The darkness all around him was so empty. It seemed to consume everything, even himself. He shivered and rubbed his hands against his arms. It was so cold here, but at the same time, everything was too hot. He had rolled up his pant legs, because it was too hot. However, after a while he would roll it back down, because his legs got too cold. _Things_, Link decided, _Are not right here... This must be a dream. _

Link closed his eyes tightly them, hoping that he would wake up from this bazaar dream of his. Though, when he opened up his eyes he could see the darkness. Suddenly, a strange type of light appear. It was bright with, what seemed, millions of colors. At one moment it looked a shade of green, then red, then purple, then orange. The colors went by so fast that Link almost thought that is was one single color.

As Link looked closer at the light he saw that there was someone. He was not sure if it was a man or a woman. He had the sudden urge to go to light. One part of Link's mind screamed, "Umm... no we shouldn't go over there... Think about it we could get killed!" as the other part of his mind screamed over the other part, "Come on, you could face it if it attacked! This is only a dream!" Link took one step forward then another, then another, until he found himself moving towards the person.

As Link continued to get closer he heard someone singing. It was soft and sweet. The melody was like no other he had ever heard before. Suddenly it stopped. Then, a voice said, "Come, my little hero."

_Hero? _Link wondered when was he ever the hero? He could barely swing a sword around without almost killing someone. The voice called out to him again, but this time he stopped and called out, "Who are you?"

The figure laughed, "Oh, little hero do you not know how I am? Was I really erased from my own domain of time."

Link narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about? Give me a straight answer!"

The person just started laughing loudly. In the back of Links mind he heard someone calling his name repeatedly. Link closed his eyes and allowed himself to wake up.

* * *

"Link! Link! Link! Oh, come on Link wake up!" Link opened his eyes to see his little sister, Aryll, yelling and shaking him.

Link opened his eyes and blinked twice, "Ok, Aryll, I'm up, I'm up!"

Aryll got off of Links bed and smiled warmly at him, "You know what today is don't you?"

Link looked up at Aryll with a blank expression, "Um..., I'm sorry Aryll, but no..."

Aryll looked at Link with an annoyed expression on her face, "Today is the first time I get to go to Castle Town with you!"

How could Link had forgotten! She was now thirteen! That meant she was officially old enough to go to Castle Town. For his family, that was his sister and his Grandmother, had rules on their ranch. When you were four years old you were able to start collecting eggs and milking the cows. When you were seven you were able to tend to the horses. You also still had to help out with the cows and the chickens from time to time. Then when you about ten you got to go and take care of the crops and help out with what ever you could. After that came the age of thirteen. When you were finally a teenager you were able to help selling eggs, wool, milk, ect. at the Castle Town Market Place, however you could only go every other week. The days you didn't go the the market place you would and help out with anything. After three more years you could continuously go to the market place. However, you only went to the market place six days of the week. After another three years you did what ever needed to be done.

Yesterday was Aryll's birthday. She was so excited to go to the market place for the very first time. She had gotten a sky blue dress and a white apron from their grandmother, which she was wearing that day. From Link she had gotten her own little bag she could her put treasures in.

"Well, I bet that you will be good at running the shop!" Link smiled. Though, he wasn't so sure. Aryll could be very clumsy when she was nervous or excited about something.

"I know I will! So get up, get up! Or we will never get there!" Aryll hopped off the bed and ran towards the door. She threw the door open and yelled, "Grandma! Links up!" She then pounded down the stairs away from Link's bedroom.

Link sighed as he got up and headed his closet to find something to wear. Once he had picked his outfit out, and put it on he climbed down the stairs. At the kitchen he saw Aryll, his Grandmother, and Ingo, a man who helped them at the ranch, all around the table. On the table were buttermilk pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Well," Ingo glared at Link. "Are you going to stare at the food, or are you going to eat it?" Ingo was not the nicest man Link had ever met. Ingo always thought that he was the only one doing any of the hard work around the the ranch. This really irritated Link. Sometimes he was tempted to let Ingo do all of the chores he was doing with everyone else in the family and then ask him if he he would like to go back to how little he used to be doing.

"Of course I am," Link pulled out a small wooden chair and sat at the table.

After Link sat down Aryll started to talk about all different things that she might see at the market. "I could see all sorts of people! I could even make friends with someone! You know who I could see! I could see Princess Zelda! I could make friends with her! Then we could all live in the castle together! We could have all of the money that we could ever want!"

Link's Grandmother smiled and laughed, "You know that would be great. What an imagination you have, Aryll! It would be quite an experience if you could see and talk to the princess. Her father does not exactly let her go to the market place."

"Why not?" wondered Aryll as she started to drink her milk.

"I don't really know, my dear..." Link's Grandmother looked at her plate thoughtfully, then looked up and smiled.

Link stared at his grandmother and narrowed his eyes. She would usually say she did not want all of the money in the world. All she wanted was her family to be together and happy. If that was really the case then why did she look so desperate when Aryll mentioned having all the money that they ever wanted?

Link stared at his empty plate deep in thought when his grandmother said, "Link! Are you even listening to me?"

Link looked up startled. He had been so deep in thought about his grandmother that he did not even noticed that she was yelling at him. "I am sorry Grandma. What were you saying?"

"I told you to go and saddle up Epona. Get her ready for the trip."

"Oh, right, sorry Grandma." As Link stood up and walked out the door he heard his Grandmother tell Aryll and Ingo to go and put all the eggs and the milk into the cart. Link closed the door before he could hear anything else. He looked around, the sun was barely touching the horizon. His home, Lon Lon Ranch, seemed to still be asleep. He grinned to himself. He loved the mornings here. They were so peaceful. It was right before everything began to wake up. There was no chickens clucking, no cows mooing as loud as they could, and no houses running around at this time of day.

Link walked into the stable and looked at horses that they had. It didn't seem all that much, really. People always were coming to Lon Lon Ranch to see their horses and to buy them. It was only fitting. They took good care of them.

Link walked further into the stables until he found his horse. She was a young, but she was strong and proud. Many people had tried to get Link to sell her, but he just could not give her away.

"Epona," Link whisper to the sleeping horse though the bars, "Epona, wake up it is time to go!"

The horse flapped her ears and opened her eyes. Epona put her ears flat to her head and glared up at Link.

"Come on Epona! Don't give me that look! I promise you that you can have some of apples when we get to CastleTown."

Epona's ears picked up when she heard the word 'apple'.

Link smiled, "Yep, apples. Maybe you can have some carrots to!" Those were Epona's favorite snacks.

Epona slowly got up on all fours and walked over to the edge of her gate and stared at Link with a hungry face. Link opened the gate and led Epona outside. There he brushed and saddled her as she ate her breakfast. After Link was done he led Epona outside where Aryll and Ingo where putting the last boxes in the cart.

"Alright!" Aryll cheered as the last crate was out on the little wooden cart.

"Keep it down, would you?" Ingo hissed at Aryll. "I like it in the morning when it is quite around here!"

Aryll winced and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ingo..."

Ingo rolled his eyes as he turned and started to hook up Epona to the cart.

Link's Grandmother came out and gave both Link and Aryll cloaks in case it started to rain, or get too cold. "There you are." she whispered to them, "Well... go on then. Be good for your brother, ok Aryll?"

Aryll nodded and smiled, "Of course Grandma! Are you sure you can handle things with Mr. Ingo and the ranch?"

Link's Grandmother nodded, "Yes, I can..."

Aryll hugged her Grandmother and tuned to get into the back of the cart. When she was in the cart Link's Grandmother pulled Link close to her and whispered urgently, "Now take good care of your little sister! Do not let her talk to the wrong people. You know the rules, teach her everything you know."

Link nodded and hugged her, "Why would I not? She is my little sister."

His grandmother just looked at Link. Link smiled and nodded his head in respect and turned away. What was up with his grandmother? She had always trusted him before. Why was she not trusting him now? Was it because she was afraid something might happen to Aryll? Could it be something else. He did not really know.

Link shook his head to clear away his thoughts as he climbed up on Epona. _It must be nothing_, he told himself. _It must be that she is worried for Aryll thats all. _He looked at the reigns in his hands and sighed. Epona whinnied with concern underneath him. Link smiled and patted Epona on the neck. "Everything is fine. Just deep in thought."

Epona turned her head to look at him. She gave him a, "Yeah right." look and then shook herself.

"We better get going Link!" Aryll called from the black.

Link tuned to look at her, "Ok, ok!" Then to Epona he called, "Hiya!"

The horse slowly started to move forward. Then, it got faster as she progressed. Link could hear Aryll yell, "Good bye Grandma and Mr. Ingo!" As they started to go faster Link heard Aryll turn around and sit down.

"It is going to take a while, so you can go to sleep," Link told his sister as they continued.

"No, not right now! I want to see Hyrule Field!" Aryll called to Link.

"You know you will not be able to see all of it?"

"Yeah, I know! Hyrule Field is huge! Well, thats what I have heard... Have you seen all of Hyrule Field?"

Link thought about that. _Had he seen all of Hyrule Field? _He been over by Elden Bridge, though he had never crossed it... He had seen and been over by Lake Hylia. Though he bet there were still place where he had never been. Over by the Ordon Village. "Almost," Link finally answered.

By then they had reached Hyrule Field. Link could hear Aryll gasp behind him. The huge field was, indeed, a breathtaking place. It was rolling hills of green for miles. Everything was still and peaceful. To one side you could see the Snow Peak Mountain Range and on the other side you could see Death Mountain towering over almost everything.

Hyrule Field always seemed to inspire Link. It was some place you could go anywhere and be free to your liking. It was a place where new adventures could be made. To Link Hyrule Field was more his home than Lon Lon Ranch. Whenever he could, he would go out exploring. Trying to see how much their was before The Great Sea, no matter if is was more than a weeks time from Lon Lon Ranch.

The traveling rote Link took to Hyrule Castle was always the same. It was the fastest way to get to to the castle, and one of the most safest ways to go. If you went by the main route to get to the castle it would take almost three hours. Nevertheless, if you took the path that Link always took it would only take a hour.

* * *

After an hour had passed Link called, "Aryll are you still with me?"

There was a short pause before Aryll answered, "Yes!"

"Well, then you should look at Hyrule Castle for your first time."

Link heared Aryll gasp, "Oh my! That is _huge_!"

Link looked up at the Castle. It was indeed 'huge' as Aryll had put it. It was mostly made of white bricks, and the roof of all of the towers were a dark blue. There were about thirteen towers. Eight of them stood tall at each of the gates leading into Hyrule. Then the other four surrounded the middle, the tallest, the proudest tower. From each tower flew the Hylian Flag. The flag was a gold Hylian Crest with a black background.

All around the Castle was a huge mote that almost seemed to be a lake. "Wow, so this is Hyrule Castle...?"

Link smiled to himself as they crossed the drawbridge towards the giant building which was Hyrule Castle.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey, Aryll! Can you stop staring at every person that walks by and help me with these boxes?" Link looked over at Aryll, who was staring at everything that would pass by.

Aryll looked up and smiled, "Wow! This place is so cool!" She bounced over to Link and started to help him out.

Link picked up a create and carried it over to the Lon Lon Ranch stall. The stall was not very big. In the front there was a desk and a banner. The small banner read "Lon Lon Ranch" and had a picture of a little cow. On the back of the desk there were a few shelves that Link usually enjoy to put supplies in. This way he did not have to go into the back of the stall to grab what he needed. The back was separated by the front with an old moth eaten sheet. When it came to it, it wasn't a very good separator. In the back there was only rows of rows of shelves and cupboards. Every time Link was here, at the shop, he had to fill and then put everything down every day. His grandmother insisted that he did this.

Aryll, who was holding a box, looked at Link and grunted, "Where does this go?"

Link smiled to himself as he remembered that those were his exact words to his Grandmother his first time at Hyrule Castle. She had told him to place the box in the center middle in the back. After that, he would ask the same question for the next create. By the time he had asked her three times, his grandmother just told him to sit back while she did everything. "Just put everything into the back, ok?" Link decided to tell her.

"Okey dokey!" Aryll answered as she turned to put the heavy box the back of the store. It took awhile to put the eight boxes in the back of the shop. When they were done Link led Epona into a small open place next to the stall where she stayed until the end of the day.

"What do we do next?" asked Aryll looking up at Link with shining eyes.

"I will tell you where to put everything. You need to put things in certain places so you know where everything is. If you make the customer wait too long then they get mad at you."

"Ok... I get it."

"Alright... Oh! You should also put some things that you are selling in the front so people know what to buy."

"Oh ok! Then we talk them down when we do not have any left! Right?"

"Right, good job! So, what would we put up there?"

"Umm...," Aryll looked back at the boxes. "A bottle of milk, a carton of eggs... a stick of butter, and hunk of cheese!"

Link smiled and looked behind him he saw the two boxes of milk, eggs, butter, and cheese. "Good job, now grab one of each wile I will start unpacking everything else. One you see where everything goes you can help me with the rest, ok?"

Aryll gave Link a thumbs up and said, "All right!" She ran and started opening up the boxes.

Link smiled as he watched Aryll find what she needed in the black and run up into the front to put it where she thought was best. Link turned to work in the back he began mumbling to himself trying to remember where things went. Now and again Aryll would ask him if where she put things where all right. Link would come out to the front and tell her that it was fine where it was.

When it was nine o'clock Link and Aryll were finally done. People were filling up the streets. They were looked around at everything they wanted to buy. This or they would be sharing juicy gossip with one another. Link saw some people look over at the Lon Lon Ranch stand. Their faces all scrunched up waiting for it to open. Link usually opened the little shop earlier than this. As soon as they saw Link come out of the back their faces livened up and they gratefully walked over.

Link looked behind his shoulder and whispered to Aryll, "Now watch me, ok?"

Aryll looked up, smiled, and nodded, "Of course!"

Link turned and sighed. He looked up to see who would come up. When he did he gulped. The woman that was coming up was obviously a rich woman. She had a descriptive dress that was a dark purple. It had sequins and buttons and laces all over it. She had feathered light blue fan that she seemed to never leave behind. All the fat woman ever really did was gossip about her daughter. She was always trying to get most of the men to meet and marry her.

"Oh, Link!" the woman cried in a deep, but clearly feminine, voice that made her sound like a snob.

Link did his best not to back away, from what smelled of millions of perfumes that had been dumped on her head, as he said, "Good Morning, Mrs. Goodburst!"

"It has been a while! It is good to see your darling face again! You look so young and healthy!"

"Thank you." Link managed, as he silently thought, _You saw me yesterday_.

"My daughter would is just dying to meet you but she is too caught up into her studies!"

Link nodded sympathetically. It was a different story every week for why Mrs. Goodburst's little girl could not be there. She was with the princesses, was at the castle library, with her father, grounded, painting, the list went on and on. Link was starting to think that she did not even have a daughter. "That is... terrible... so what would you like to buy today, Mrs. Goodburst?"

However, Mrs. Goodburst was not done talking about her daughter. She started to say that he daughter was enrolling in Hyrule's best schools, and how her daughter was working so hard. Also on how proud she was of her. As Mrs. Goodburst went on Link started to drift off. She talked too much. Some of the customers behind her were starting to get a little upset. They kept yelling, "What is taking so long?!"

"Oh," Link nodded as he started off into space. _When will this lady shut up? _Link thought desperately.

"My daughter is making herself a beautiful dress for the school! You should see it! However, she needs some extra materials..."

Behind Link, Aryll popped up saying, "Then maybe you would like some of our first class wool for her!" Aryll clearly was irritated with the woman for not buying something and just leaving.

Mrs. Goodburst screeched, "Who is this!"

Aryll put her hand on her hips, "I am Link's little sister, and I suggest that you buy something and leave or just leave."

Mrs. Goodburst glared at Aryll, "Excuse me!"

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Goodburst!" Link gasped pushing Aryll towards the back. "I'll talk to you latter," Link hissed at her. Turning towards Mrs. Goodburst he sighed, "I apologize, it is her first day... She is very new at this."

"I hope she has a better attitude when I come back!" Mrs. Goodburst was bright red and she looked very flustered. Link had to bite his tongue to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Of course," Link did a little bowed as Mrs. Goodburst turned and walked away.

After Mrs. GoodBurst was gone Link went back to get Aryll. For the rest of the time he helped with customers she did not say anything. She stood there not even looking at Link. After a while Link started to feel bad. He did not mean to hurt her feelings.

Once all of the customers had left Link turned to his sister and took her by the shoulders, "Are you ok?"

Aryll looked up at Link, "Well, I thought you didn't like it when I was rude to that one lady..."

Link smiled at her, "It is your first time, and I am not surprised..."

"Really?"

"of course not!"

"Ok..."

"Say, let's go to one of my favorite places to eat and close by the shop? It is almost lunch time."

Aryll smiled as Link heard her stomach growl, "I am very hungry!"

"That is good let's go!" Link replied as he lead Aryll out of the little shop. Link looked around him looking for a good spot in the rushing crowd to put himself and Aryll into. When he was finally able to see one he whispered to Aryll, "Now stay close to me ok?"

Aryll nodded clearly excited to see more of Castle Town.

As Link stepped out Aryll grasped onto his hand. Link looked around to the store booths and the store names so that he would not get lost. The cobble stone road became larger and larger with every step he took until, in front of him, was an enormous courtyard. People were either running around, or socializing with other people.

Link led Aryll over the other side of the court yard. There you could see a small outdoor restaurant. As Link walked up to a small stand that stood in the back of the restaurant a blond haired lady looked up at Link and Aryll.

"Why! Hello Link!" the woman proclaimed. She looked to be in her mid twenties and she

had a western American accent. "Ain't that one pretty gall you got yourself there!"

"Oh, Miss Juvaly," Link blushed, "She isn't my-"

"You are turning the most delightful shade of red! And don't call my 'Miss Juvaly' I told ya'll to call me by my first name, Hansh! Oh and you too, sugar pie!" Hansh nodded towards Aryll.

Aryll just nodded, clearly not knowing that Hansh thought Link and her were dating and not brother and sister.

"Regular spot I'm gussen," Hansh winked at Link.

"Of course, and Hansh me and Aryll are not-" Link was cut off by Hansh getting handing them both menus.

"Ok you love birds go to your table, ok ya'll?"

Aryll looked up sharply at Hansh, she apperently had gotten what she had been saying, "What? I am not dating Link!"

"Oh dear," Link murmured to himself.

"He is my older _brother! _In no way shape or form would I ever go out with him in that way!" Aryll glared at Hansh with her hands on her hips.

Hansh looked at Aryll and said, "Oh." Hansh went bright red and looked away.

Aryll started laughing, "Now you are going bright red in the face!"

Hansh started giggling with Aryll, "Why, I guess I am! I'm dreadfully sorry about this Link! Alright, ya'll go and sit down I'll be with you in a second."

"Wow! That is some good food!" Aryll exclaimed patting her stomach happily.

Link grinned and nodded in agreement. He loved Hansh's restaurant. It was not very the best restaurant to be seen around, but the food was always delicious. Sadly he could not go often, because he was usually the one who pay the bill. He had been saving up to go out here with Aryll.

"I mean this is so good that I could eat it _all _day!" Aryll exclaimed throwing her arms out and almost hitting a man who was sitting at the table next to them. The man turned his head to look at Aryll. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Aryll, the at Link in curiosity. He then got up and moved away.

Link got up from his cushioned seat and told Aryll, "I am going to go and pay for the meal, ok? So don't go anywhere."

"Alrighty! I don't think I could move anyway!" Aryll replied patting her stomach.

Link smiled and was about to turn away when he felt someone staring at him. He looked around to find that the man who Aryll and almost accidently hit was staring straight at him. All of the sudden Link got a bad feeling about this man. He had been glancing at him and Aryll the entire time that he was sitting next to them. Link shook his head, _There cannot be anything bad about him! He looks like a regular guy. _Though Link was not so sure.

Link weaved himself in between all of the chairs and tables towards the Hansh's little booth. When he got there and played for his and Aryll's meal Hansh looked at him strangely, "Are you alright, sugar pie? I see a whole different side of you right now. You have been staring at a man over there for the longest time..."

Link looked up at Hansh, "That man... There is something not right about him."

"Well I think that he is just fine. He is quite the gentleman, that one. He comes by here often. Though he will do anything for money... That is the only bad part about him."

"R-really? Are you sure...?"

"Of course! Now ya'll just go back to-" Hansh was cut off by a terrified scream

"LINK!" Aryll hollered.

"That was!" Hansh gasped.

Fear gripped Link as he turned and suched the crowd for his little sister. _Aryll! _Link though, _Where are you?! _As Link looked around it seemed like he could not find his little sister anywhere. The fear in his stomach seemed to tighten its grip. Suddenly he thought about what would his life be like if he would not be able to find his sister. He knew that he would not be able to stand himself.\

Behind him Hansh pointed and whispered, "There Link, there she is!"

Link followed Hansh's finger to see the man that he did feel right about. He could see how Hansh found him. All around him people were trying to get out of his way. Some of them men were trying to grab onto Aryll's hand and slow him down. The fist of fear that was in his stomach loosened its grip. He gave a quick nod of gratitude to Hansh as he ran around tables and down the stairs.

As Link started to catch up to the man Aryll cried out his name is relief. This man the man look behind him to look at Link. When he saw him his eyes widened and started to go faster. Though, doing this made him run into people more. This made Link catch up even more.

The man turned out of the busy roads and into a little alleyway. Link was starting to run out of breath. His legs were also started to give in. Link willed them to go on, but they were starting to scream at him. Telling him to stop. Though out of nowhere the man turned into a corner and was trapped by a dead end. Link turned the corner and blocked the big man from getting out. The man turned around to look Link.

"Ha, ha, ha! You there! Little man! You think you can stop me? I am much bigger and stronger than you! Why are you trying to stop me?" he roared with laughter.

Link narrowed his eye, "I don't want to fight you. All I want is my little sister."

The man started laughing even harder, "Oh! I am so scared of this tiny, scrawny, little boy right here! Well, I'm not going to give her to you! One of my bosses needs her. I'm not going to get paid if I do not bring her in! So, too bad little boy, she is mine now!"

Link gritted his teeth, "You can't take her! You're trapped here! You can't go anywhere now."

"Well, it'll be easy to get passed you."

"Then why don't you try?"

"No, Link!" Aryll cried. "You will be badly hurt, or kill by this guy!"

Link sighed as put his hand into a fist, "I won't know what will happen to you if I just walk away."

The big man smiled, "Well, then it looks like the little lady is right. You are going to die." he put Aryll down. Link could now see that he had bounded her hands and feet, so she could not go anywhere. He smiled at Link as he cracked his neck and knuckles, "Let me put you asleep."

Deep down inside Link he was wanting to scream and run away. He was terrified of this man. He did not know if he was going to make it out or not. He took a shaking breath and tried to calm himself down. He _was _going to be alright. He _was _going to make this out alive. Link looked up at his opponent and glared at him. He was going to save Aryll if it was the last thing he did!

The man started to charge, and everything went into slow motion. Link saw the man charging. His feet hit the ground with heavy steady beats. Link saw that he was leaning to the right encase he side stepped to the right. Though, he was starting to open his arms in case he went to the left.

What to do! Link gasped as something seemed to click in his mind. He knew what to do, but he had to wait for the last moment until he did want he was going to do, or else it could become a big mess for himself.  
Once Link had an idea of what to do time seemed to go back to normal. The man was almost on him. Link leaned to the left to make the man think he was going to dodge that way. When the man seemed as if he were inches away, Link went to the right and moved forward for two steps then ducked underneath the man's arms.

Link had no idea how he was moving so fast as he grabbed the arm of the big man, trying to pull him down to the ground. However, that worked horribly for Link. The man moved his arm backwards and caught Link in complete surprise. Before Link knew it, he was thrown backwards and into a pile of wood and old building material. He hit his head hard on the back of the wall behind him and winced in pain.

The man laughed, "Thought you could trick me? Think again!"

Link blinked twice trying to get his blurred vision into focus again. When he did he saw that the man was right on top of him. He had a disgusting grin on his face. Link gasped as he saw a fist come down and smash him in the sumach.

Link rolled over onto his hands and knees and coughed up blood. He wiped his mouth and murmured to himself, "That was disgusting." Then he looked up and saw a huge piece of lumber. He smiled to himself as he saw that the big man was behind him, and was laughing his head off

Across the alleyway Link heard Aryll searching, "Come on, Link! You can do this!"

Link breathed, "Of course I can," and as fast as he could heaved up the pieces of lumber and swung it around and hit the man in the center of his forehead.

"What the?" the man stopped laughing and looked up confused. Link smiled as he heaved the big, wooden, stick to hit the man in the back of the head and knock him over. When the man crashed down Link winced at the sound the man's forehead made as it hit the ground.

"Link!" Aryll cried as Link untied her and hugged her. He started to feel annoyed as he heard the sound of soldiers coming around the corner. He wanted to turn around and yell, _Where were you when I needed you?! _

Link helped his sister up and turned around to see all of the soldiers looking around and gaping at Link as they looked at the man to Link and then back to the man. One of them finally asked, "D-did you do this?!"

"I guess I did," Link replied looking at the man lying there on the ground. In some way he could not believe what he had just did. He had taken on a man that was half his size and had more strength than he did. Link bet that the log that he used to defeat him, he could have easily picked up.

Aryll, who was next to Link, gasped as she seemed to see someone. Link looked up to see who had entered into the alleyway. It was a young woman, about his age. She was also about his height as well. Her long golden hair was free until it was put together in a little braid at the end. She had was looked like metal shoulder pads on with her purple and white dress. Her blue eye were taking the sense in. Then they finally reached Link then she smiled and did a small giggle.

"Are you Princess Zelda?!" Aryll gaped as she started at woman.

The young woman took her eyes off of Link and looked down at Aryll and walked towards her. When she got there she looked Aryll in the eyes and replied, "Yes, I am."

Link's eyes widened as he managed to say, "I-I guess y-you were r-right about meeting P-princess Z-Zelda, Aryll."

"Aryll?" Zelda looked over at the young girl who was still looking at the princess in amazement. 'What a beautiful name, young Aryll!"

Aryll snapped out of her shock and gave the princess a big toothy grin, "Thank you! Zelda is really pretty too!"

Zelda blushed as she answered, "Why thank you!" She stood straight up and looked at Link, "What is your name. I would love to know the name of the gentleman who was able to stop this man. He has been a wanted criminal for kidnapping little children... Hopefully we can get where he takes them to and take them back to their families. I would like to tell my father of your brave deed today!"

Link blinked twice and felt that his face was getting hot, "Um.. my names is L-"

"Link!" Link looked over to the man who said that and hatred filled up inside him as he watched the man come up to him. "Link, it has been too long, my boy!"

With a strong hit of irritation Link hissed, "Hello, Father."

**DISCLAIMER= All Zelda characters belong to Nintendo. All that I (LittleSilverStream) own would be Hansh Juvaly, the big man, and Link's father**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
